Alidia Kosaka
Alidia Kosaka (彼ダイヤ小坂 Aridia Kosaka) is a pirate and the Assassin for the Crimson Wing Pirates. Alidia is the eighth member of the crew and the seventh to join. Alidia also belongs to the famous Kosaka Clan, a clan that has given birth to exceptional swordsman and assasins. Formely a bounty hunter and thief, Alidia was known throughout the Grand Line as the Shadow Master (影者はダイた''' '''Kage no Muasta) for her master stealth and track record of killing her victims in an instant. She made her living by assassinating well known pirates and bringing their heads into the marines, although most of the time she leaves them barely alive so that she can collect the bounty without the 30% reduction in beri. Although grateful for her actions of killing pirates, the marines were ultimately afraid that Alidia's skills would be used against them and sentenced her to death at the Tower of Judgment . Appearance Pre-Timeskip Believe it or not, as a child, Alidia looked so much like a boy that her uncle, who was known for his incredible intuition was completely shocked that she was a girl. As a young child, she had short raven hair, zig zaggy eye brows, and had a small and fragile body, just like a child. Almost two decades later, it is almost impossible to think that she was the same person. She has become fairly tall, reaching a height of about 5'8 and has long flowing raven hair that she has tied in the form of a high pony tail. She also has a pink ribbon on top of her head that she wears all the time. One of Alidia's most noticeable aspects is her remarkbly curvaceous-figure and a well-endowed buxom, which she has no qualms of showing off within her crew. Tidus usually tries to perform perverted actions towards her and the other females, to which she is the one who usually has to threaten to kill him if he she wants him to stop. Isabella becomes partly jealous as she admits to Alidia looking much more attractive than herself and is subconsciously afraid that Rio will like her more. She has soft peach skin and light purple eyes, eyes said to have such incredible killing intent that it rivals that of Dracule Mihawk. Her usual outfit consists of a tight pink kimono that exposes her cleavage along with long purple stockings; underneath she wears bandages over her chest and a fundoshi. Alidia is very proud of her costume and usually puffs her chest out when she is complimented on her fashion sense. Interestingly enough, she has a small mouse pet that she has named "Chachamaru" and it is always beside her, resting upon her shoulders. He usually accompinies her wherever she goes, unless a serious battle is about to commence in which he usually has to go and hide. Alidia usually has a frown plastered on her face and rarely ever smiles within the crew, albeit she does show a tendency to soften her frown when she interacts with her crew in a postive way. Another one of Alidia's unique traits are her eye brows, that seemingly resemble lightning bolts. Her father claims that those lightning bolts reflect her personality more or less, in the sense that she is a woman who strikes fast and hard. Site Navigation Category:Reach For The Sky Category:Female Category:Swordsman Category:Kosaka Clan Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Pirate Category:Crimson Wing Pirates Category:Pirates